Second pony in space
by feargamer
Summary: A mare name Berry Punch got trapped in a spaceship. Now she is stuck in there at the moon. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

"My creation is finish, this advance technology is going to be called spaceship. All I need to do is to test this device and if it works, he can go to the moon." A yellow unicorn stallion scientist with black mane and tail said, excited to test his objective.

"Lets begin the test!" He yelled, making other scientist move to a safe spot. "Begin the countdown." An earth mare with berry punch color coat and dark berry punch color mane and tail, is at the safe spot. She came here to visit her love that works here. Her name is Berry Punch.

"This is going to be great, right Berry." A scientist stallion said amazed by the creation. So is Berry Punch. "Yeah, this looks amazing." She said.

"3...2...1...liftoff." The engine roar until pops came out of the exhaust. The spaceship didn't go up, it just stood there. Soon, the engine stopped.

"what, NO, that's impossible. It failed. Urgh!" *BANG* The creator of the spaceship hit the controls making other ponies flinch.

"I guess it doesn't work." Berry Punch said, disappointed and a fake smile. "All well, would you like to see other things?" Berry Punch's coltfriend said. "Sure."

As she walked out to the safe spot, she turns to her shoulder to look back at the spaceship. Then she left the room.

15 minutes in the science center, Berry Punch got bored of the tour, so she wants to go back to see the spaceship again. She told her coltfriend that she going to the bathroom. She lied. She is actually going to the room where there is a spaceship.

"She found the room and inside, she saw two scientists fixing the spaceship. *DING-DING-DING* The bell ring, which means it's lunch time. The scientists that were fixing the spaceship finish the job and head to the door to exit the room. She hides herself, so she won't be found. The two scientist past by her unnoticed, then they are gone.

She went in the room and got a closer look at the spaceship. Then she saw the entrance of spaceship. She dared herself to go inside the spaceship. She looked back to see a pony there. There is no pony in the room except her.

She went inside. "Wow, so this is how it looks like." While she is looking at the inside, all around her, she didn't notice an oil can that is spilled on the floor.

"AH!" She scream and slipped towards the control. She accidentally hit a big red button that says from above "start".

All the controls and buttons light up and blinking. The spaceship started to vibrate and the door closed automatically. She heard the door locked by a loud click. She got back up and galloped towards the door.

"No no NO NOO! SOMEPONY HELP ME!" She scream on top of her lungs and banging the door as hard as they could here, but no pony didn't here. She tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"5...4...3...2...1...liftoff. The spaceship roared and cloud of smoke creating smoke screen, all around the room. The rooftop open and the spaceship took off from the science center.

All the ponies from ponyville and cloudsdale heard a roaring sound and saw a spaceship going up to space. Fire coming out from the exhaust causing a bright light and smoke coming out too.

Berry Punch launched right in the back of the ship with a large bang on her back, causing her lungs to stop breathing and feeling pushed against the wall. While the spaceship is high in the air, it let out a sonic boom *BOOOOOOM* and flew into the edge of the earth. Berry Punch puke due to the force pushed her stomach. She puke in front of herself making the puke come to her chest and face. Now, she is cover with her own puke.

She is now, in space. She started to float inside of the spaceship. "W-what's going on?" She said, now floating. She wipe the puke off her face and she went towards the cockpit and saw a moon coming close to the ship. "Oh no." She already know what's going to happen. The spaceship is going to crash to the moon.

"How do you work this thing!?" She said, moving her legs like she is swimming. She finally made it to the seat. By the time she try to sit down, the moon gravity pulled the ship. "AHH! No no no." She said, frightened. She pulled the steering wheel because the force is pulling her back. The spaceship can't pull up because of the down force is too strong.

*BANG* The spaceship hit the moon, creating a path from the impact. Moon rocks flew around and then it stop. The spaceship went down from the back because the impact was almost to the nose dive but Berry Punch pull the spaceship up in time. The spaceship is damaged but the hull kept the inside safe. The inside is a mess. Under the mess is Berry Punch, unconscious.

**The next chapter of this is: Is Berry going to be alive? Is she going to be saved? When she is going to be out? These are the answers you want know. Probably you have more. Thanks for reading this chapter. Until next time. Brohoof. **


	2. Chapter 2

After the spaceship sended to space, everypony in Ponyville was curious about an object flying out of the world. But the scientists in science center are beginning to get worried.

"How did this happen? Who did this?" A yellow stallion said, coming inside of the launching room.

"I don't know who, but somepony started the launch not too long ago." A mare scientist said.

"Well I hope somepony is a unicorn, because it is not designed for other types." The yellow stallion said. Suddenly somepony blurted out aloud. "Now why did you designed it for unicorns only?"

"Are you part of this project?"

"No."

"Then mind your own business."

…

In the middle of nowhere, Berry groggily woke up from her unconsciousness and looked around her surroundings. As her mind set back to reality, she realized that she is still in the spaceship.

She walked or trotted to the heavy metal door while carefully watching her step and tried opening the door. She is surprised that the gravity is back. But before she tried to attempt to open the door, she looked at the window and could see the ground of pure white rocks and the sky is black as night with the bright sun on the side of her world.

"Wow. This is amazing." She said, amazed in dilated eyes. After she stopped looking at the scenery, she went back to opening the door. But her tries failed to open. She then looked around to find something for help. But, most of the items are broken and buried in debris. She then began her search for help.

…

"I got no response from the ship, sir." A stallion said, while using a spell to communicate other unicorns.

"Great. Not only is the ship gone. Somepony is trapped in Luna's moon. What am I going to do? Think, think!" The yellow stallion said, hitting his head.

"Sir? Did you install a communication device in the ship?"

"I think my assistants did. Hey you." The yellow stallion pointed a hoof at a scientist. The scientist looked at the yellow stallion and had a concerned face.

"Go and get the communication device." The scientist hesitated a little and obeyed his command.

…

Berry is still searching for help but could not find anything useful.

"Come on. It's got to be something good." She said, still searching. She then finally gave up searching for 20 minutes.

* stomach growling* "Uh oh. I hope this place has a bathroom." She then trotted to the rooms and found a bathroom.

"What the hay is this." What she saw, is the weirdest bathroom she ever seen. The bathroom is like a size of a porta potty; the toilet is narrow and the toilet bowl is close to the seat; and no toilet paper.

"Really. No toilet paper. *Grumbling*" she closed the door behind her and started her business. When she is done, she realized she couldn't find the flushing button. She glanced around to find it. "Ahha!" She found it. The button was above her. She pressed it. On the left of the button, she looked at the sign that has a big red word that says "_warning_ ". She reads it.

"_Warning. Do not flush while sitting_. Uh oh." Suddenly, the toilet sucked her in the seat and got stuck.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

…

"Okay. I think it's finally working." The yellow stallion said. The yellow scientist had been working the communication device for very long time but he finally made the device work.

"All I need is magic to power it. Rock, Shadow, hard stone, begin your magic." He said. The three unicorns charged their magic and the arua started to form around the device. Soon, the device started to work as usual.

**...**

"Just bucking great. Now I am stuck in this tiny bathroom." Berry said in a upset tone. She tried to get out but it was useless. Suddenly she heard beeping sounds. She took action and grab the door handle. She then used all her strength to pull herself out. But then, the door handle broke.

"BUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Hello? If you shhhh still alive. Then shhhhh to me. You have no time." Berry listened to the sound. "You probably have under 48 hours until the oxygen tank runs out. You need shhhh to shhhhh-"

When berry heard everything, this terrified her. She then began to pull herself out of the toilet.

**...**

"Great. Now this thing broke." The yellow stallion said, feeling indignant.

Berry's coltfriend notice that Berry is taking a really long time. So, he trotted where the mare bathroom is at and stop a mare that was going in the mare bathroom.

"Excuse me ma'am. But have you see a pinkish mare. Her cutie mark is berries and a fruit." He said, feeling worried about her.

"No, haven't seen her." She said.

"Can you check the bathroom for me? Please." He pleaded.

"*Sigh* Fine."

Over 1 minute and 35 seconds later. The mare came out of the bathroom.

"Did you find her?" He asked.

"She is not in there." The mare answered.

He then stood silent for a moment realizing that Berry was doing something other than the bathroom. This worries him more.

"Uh... Thanks." He then galloped off to find Berry.

"I hope she is not in that spaceship." He said in a worried tone.

**...**

10 minutes of trying to free herself, Berry could feel her flank slipping out of the toilet. Still using her strength, she finally got out of the toilet and her body landed on the floor.

"Yes! I'm free!" She said, cheering on the floor. She got up and was going to open the door, but she realized she can't because she broke the door handle. She then got upset.

"BUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She turned around and bucked the door with all her force.

"Ow." It failed. She then tried to think if something to free herself.

Soon, an idea popped up in her head. What she did, she moved back and charged herself at the door. *BANG!* She bounced back from the recoil and landed on her flank. The door slowly opened towards her.

"Finally." She slowly got up and limped out the door. She looked around to find where the beeping sound was before. All she found is debris, everywhere.

She then remember what somepony said before. "_You have under 48 hours until the oxygen tank runs out. You need shhhh to shhhhh_-"

Berry widen her eyes. "Oh no. This is not good." Berry whined. She slowly trotted to the heavy metal door and looked at the window. The scenery has changed a little. Her world is almost dark because the sun moved to the top of her world from where she standing, making the sun shining the outline.

**...**

Berry's coltfriend was going to search for her, but he realized that she can't go in any room. She was here for the tour only. His worse fear went through his mind. "Berry is in that spaceship." He guessed.

He went to the launch room and trotted towards the yellow stallion. He then stopped and looked down on the floor. He saw something shining on the corner of his eye. He looked at it closely. What he found is Berry's necklace that he gave for her before. It was hiding in the small space that a pony can fit in.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" The yellow stallion said.

"Listen I-" Berry's coltfriend got interrupted.

"Oh. It's you. Where you been?" The yellow stallion.

"I was finding my marefriend. Anyway, I wa-" Berry's coltfriend got interrupted again.

"Oh. You got a special somepony?"

"Yes. Now, I th-"

"What does she look like?"

"Can you stop interrupting me and listen. I think my marefriend is in that spaceship."

"Really? How did you know she's in there?"

'Because I found this." He showed the necklace.

"It could be somepony else's."

"I gave this to her."

"Where did you find this at?"

"Here. In this room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now please help her."

"We are. It's just that we can't get to her unless we built another spaceship. The problem is. Me and my assistants built my creation for 4 months. We can't built it for under 48 hours."

"Unless we all in this science center can work on building the spaceship again." Berry's coltfriend said.

"That might work. But we got to work fast because, it's a long travel to go to the moon."

"Alright. I bring all the scientist in here and you deal with this problem." Berry"s coltfriend galloped out of the room.

**...**

"Somepony hurry up. Please." Berry sat down and leaned on the wall, waiting. * stomach grumbling* "Ugh. I hope there's food here."

She got up and searched for food. Luckly she found an odd place that has a refrigerator. "Finally."

She was going to open the door, but it was locked. "Great. Just great."

She then looked at a sign that said "_Push button to open door."_ And an arrow pointing to the button. She pushed the button and the door opened.

"What is this?" She questioned herself. Inside of the refrigerator are silver wraps with food in them.

"Is this what we eat in school?" Again, she question herself. She grab one and read the labels. It said, _lima beans with lettuce. _"All well. This will do."

She closed the refrigerator door and trotted to the really small table with the silver wrap in her mouth.

At the table, she put the wrap down and tried to figure out how to open the silver wrap.

She tried to rip it with her teeth. Tried chewing it. Tried squeezing it. She even tried to squash it with an unexpected hammer. These tried failed to open.

"Why I can't open this thing." She said, frustrated. She turned the wrap around and found the back label. She reads it. "Ingredients; No. Direction; Yes." She looked at the directions and reads it. "_Pull here" _She pulled the label, but it won't open. She tried hard. She heard crackling noise which means she's opening it.

Suddenly, she ripped open the wrap, causing the food from the inside to fly off. She then upset again.

"Ah forget it. The cursing is getting old." She trotted to the refrigerator to get another one while the Lima beans still floating in mid-air.


End file.
